


Dorito VS The One Eyed Beast

by Rosehip1248



Category: Despicable Me (Movies), Gravity Falls, Minions (2015)
Genre: Bill is probably also a triangle at some points, Character Death, Death, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gore, Human!Bill, I have had enough of Minions, M/M, Magic, Probably will have some fluff, Sexual Content, They will suffer, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosehip1248/pseuds/Rosehip1248
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beast with one eye is not what it seems. Dipper and his Dorito friend must join forces to stop a new type of threat to Gravity Falls, the one eyed beast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seeing The One Eyed Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not read if you are a die hard Minions fan and remember to fear the beast with one eye. First chapter is not important, super short but just needed to help introduce the story. It also contains spoilers for A Tale Of Two Stans, so if you have yet to watch it, I suggest you skip over the first chapter. Also this is the work of someone who has had enough of the Minions and think they should just be killed.

The time had come to test it. Stanford and McGucket stood at the portal, test dummy in hands. They had been waiting for the day, this precious moment to come in their lives. This was the true test. 

'Ready, and...'

Simultaneously they released the dummy, letting it be carried away by the portal. It pulls in the dummy with a strong, sharp force as if something or someone had yanked it in.

'WhoaohAHHHHH' McGucket screams. 

The rope catches McGucket and he is flung towards the portal, screaming. Electricity splurs from it, engulfing him. 

'What?' 

Stanford panics, grabbing the rope, trying to save McGucket. However the portal sucks in McGucket's head. Fear strikes all over Stanford, he didn’t want to loose his only friend who believed in his work, understood his feelings for the supernatural and knew what he was talking about.

'I got ya, buddy!' 

Pulling the rope with all his energy, McGucket and the dummy came tumbling out of the portal. A loud bang is heard as McGucket is thrown to the floor, his eyes wide and showing no signs of changing back. 

'What is it? Is it working? What did you see?!' 

'AHH! VOTMZRIG IVSKRX OORY.'

'Fiddleford?' Stanford asks, concerned about what lie beyond the portal. He kneels down to McGuckets side, wanting to make sure his partner was okay. Was he infected with some kind of magic? Seen his own death? Found an astrological discovery?

'When Gravity Falls and earth becomes sky, fear the beast with just one eye.' McGucket sat up straight, sounding as if he just witnessed his own death. 

'Fiddleford get a hold of yourself, you're not making any sense.' Stanford reaches up to shake Fiddleford's shoulders but Fiddleford jerks away, not wanting to face Stanley. 

'The machine is dangerous. You'll bring about the end of the world with this. Destroy it before it destroys us all!' 

'I can't destroy this; its my life's work!'

'I fear we've unleashed a grave danger on the world. One I'd just as soon forget. I quit!' Fiddleford storms off, wishing he could unsee the past. 

'Fine! I'll do it without you! I don't need you! I don't need anyone!' Stanford watches, guilt fills him but rage takes over. He sits with the journals in front of him, documenting what happened when Fiddleford entered the portal.

Then a loud whisper fills the room, in a language Stanford cannot identify. 

'What? Who said that?' Panic arose over Stanford, as he backed into a wall and curled up into a small ball. He wanted to continue with the experiment but didn't want to face what lies ahead alone. His only friend, buddy, science partner who understood him was gone. Stanford was left, alone. Or so he thought.

A dim glow had watched over the couple fight and could see the outcomes of the future. None of which looked good.


	2. Into The Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years have gone past, Dipper doesn't know the author of the journals yet but has obtained journal 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly starting to get to what I wanted to write, got to have some build up or the story will never make sense.

'Wake up Dipin' Dots!' 

‘Mabel what time of morning do you call this?’ Dipper groaned as he sat up rubbing his eye. He looked around and saw his alarm clock read 6:30am. The sun beamed through the triangular window, lighting the room up. Mabel was jumping on top of him, trying not to hit her head on the roof.

‘I call it get up sleepy head! I’ll make pancakes if you get up in the next 10 seconds.’

‘Mabel that's physically impossible.’ Dipper frowned, ‘How do you expect me to get up and ready within 10 seconds.’

‘Okay Dipper, you win.’ She stuck her tongue out in Dipper’s face. Dipper threw a pillow at her, trying to dodge being licked. ‘You’ve got 5 minutes before I come and chuck a bucket of ice cold water on your head!’ Mabel said as she started to run down the stairs, making as much noise as she could, as if she was trying to wake up the whole of Gravity Falls.

Dipper rubbed his eyes and rolled out of bed onto the floor with a crash. He picked himself up and knew Mabel probably would through a bucket of water on his head but instead of liquid form, it would be in a solid state. 

‘Get yourself together.’ Dipper mumbled to himself while shifting through his pile of clothes on the floor. He picked up a shirt and sniffed it, it smelt good enough to go for another day. Pulling on the same pair of shorts from yesterday, he heard Mabel downstairs flipping pancakes. It is going to be another ‘normal’ day at Gravity Falls. Grabbing his hat and covering his birthmark, he ran out the room within record breaking time of 3 minutes.

‘Morning’ grunted Grunkle Stan at Dipper. Dipper went and poured himself a cup of coffee, caffeine being the only thing that seems to keep him awake. He gulped down the boiling liquid, burning his throat in the process. However, this is something Dipper became accustomed to and carried on to do so, regardless of the burning sensation that now aroused in his throat. Pouring himself another cup, he went and joined his Grunkle at the table.

‘Here you go, both you seem to be grumpy guts today!’ Mabel said with a smile on her face, serving up stacks of pancakes oozing with syrup. The group sat munching away.

‘You kids got any plans today?’ Grunkle Stan asked, mouth still full of pancakes with syrup dripping down his chin.

‘Me and Pacifica are going shopping at the mall all day!’ Mabel chirped, finishing up her pancakes and beginning to clear away the other plates. Both Dipper and Stan grunted. 

‘Are you two a thing now or what?’ asked Dipper while looking through the journal which never left his side.

‘Do you play any attention to our lives apart from what is written in that journal? You seem to do nothing but read that thing Sir Dipping Sauce!’

‘I’ll have you know the Northwest’s limo just pulled up so I do play some attention.’ Dipper said as a loud screech of brakes followed by a knock at the door was heard. 

‘See you later guys, bye!’ Mabel practically screamed, grabbing her bag and running out the door, knocking over a stack of books in the process.

‘Careful!’ screamed Stan at her from the lounge, where he has planted himself in his armchair and would continue to stay there all day. Meanwhile Dipper still sat at the table, flicking his way through the journal. He glanced past a bunch of pages, not really looking for anything in particular but came to a stop on Bill Cipher’s page.

‘Can’t be real but yet is the top mystery I wish to uncover.’ Dipper muttered under his breath. Closing the journal with a loud band, he grabbed his rucksack and chucked in a bottle of water with a few granola bars. 

‘See ya Grunkle Stan.’ Shouted Dipper as he left the Mystery Shack to go and explore the forest.

‘A responsible parent would question where the heck you're going, but I am not responsible nor your parents so whatever kiddo.’ Stan shouted back as Dipper slammed the door and walked off into the forest.

Dipper felt as if he slammed the door with probably too much force but as soon as he was greeted with the forest, he felt exactly at home. A sense of magic was in the air, but it felt stronger than normal. Alarm bells where ringing in his head but Dipper couldn’t care any less and continued to wander deeper into the forest, just following wherever the path took him.

Thats when Dipper was greeted with a large cave. The forest was full of caves but what struck Dipper about this gave was two golden orbs glowed from deep inside of the cave. He sat down on a nearby rock and looked through the journal, but nothing like this had been recorded. As always, curiosity got the better of Dipper and he headed inside the cave, not knowing what lies ahead for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3-1-22-5-19, 3-1-22-5-19, 1-14-4 13-15-18-5 3-1-22-5-19  
> [ A1Z26 ]


	3. Hanging By A Thread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late to the party as always Bill.

Water dripped from the cave onto Dipper’s head, his cap slowly getting soaked.

‘Hello?’ Dipper called out, uncertain about what lied inside the cave. It grew warmer and warmer as Dipper went further into the cave. Reaching into his bag, he grabbed a flashlight and went to turn it out. However Dipper stood frozen to the spot as he saw the two orange slits were following every movement he made. Sweat dripped down Dipper’s body, he felt like the ground had stuck his feet down with glue.

Then the cave started to fill with smoke, as the glow got closer and closer to him.

‘Oh shit.’ Dipper panicked, knowing he didn’t have a plan. He was the resourceful guy, the one always with a plan. Before he could even react, the monster had him pinned to the ground. A loud crunching noise came from his back. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw what appeared to be a dragon staring straight at him. It was hard to see the monster but it appeared to be some sort of dragon. Digging its claws into Dipper, blood started to pool from his sides.

‘Let me go, you foul beast!’ Dipper snarled, wishing Mabel was her to save him. However the dragon has other ideas.

‘What have I ever don- ARGHHHH!’ Screamed Dipper as it sank his teeth into Dipper’s leg, blood now pooling around the poor boy. The world started to spin around, Dipper’s vision started to blur as he lost more blood. Looking up one more time, he saw the dragon was slowly eating him bit by bit, savouring each bite. Closing his eyes, Dipper knew this was the end of his life.

* * *

‘Well, well Pine Tree!’ Came a voice from above him. Opening his eyes, Dipper saw the world around him had gone a shade of grey. A familiar face looked down at him, the only thing that seemed to be in colour.

‘You’re Bill Cipher, dream demon right?’

‘The one and only!’ Bill smirked at Dipper.’Anyways kid I would love to stay and chat and it seems you have a thousand questions going on in your head right now, but I couldn’t help but notice you're dying right now.’

‘Um, yeah. I thought you could only be summoned?’

‘Trust no one kid, what you read about me in the journals is a load of rubbish.’

‘How do you know about the journals?’ Dipper asked, automatically reaching in his vest pocket for where the journal should be. However it wasn’t there. Panic started to fill Dipper as he looked around trying to find it.

‘Looking for something kid?’ Bill was holding the journal.

‘How did you even-’

‘Oh I know lots of things kid. If you don’t stop with the questions soon, you’ll be dead because I can’t keep you in the Mindscape forever. However, the reason I came to save you life is because I need you for a small favour Pine Tree.’

‘My name is Dipper.’

‘Whatever, kid.’ Bill looked like he couldn’t care any less.

‘What sort of favour do you want me to do? You want to make a deal or something?’

‘A deal sounds good. I’ll save your life, in return you help me.’

‘Help you with what?’ Dipper questioned.

‘Oh just stop the world being taken over by the one eyed beast and if you don’t help everyone will die. Nothing much really.’

‘Wait, WHAT? How do you know these things?’ Dipper was beginning to think Bill was slightly crazy.

‘Kid I said I know lots of things. And don’t stereotype demons.’

‘You can read my mind. What sort of crazy world is this?’ Dippers cheeks went very red.

‘Look kid, do you want me to leave you to die or do you want to save your own kind. Because it's not very often I let humans live. Do we have a deal?’ Bill offered his hand out to Dipper which was covered in blue flames.

‘Well it’s not like I have a choice in this. Deal.’ Dipper said, shaking Bill’s hand. The fire engulfed his but it didn’t burn him to his surprise.

‘Better heal you up then Pine Tree!’ Bill clicked his fingers and Dipper’s body was covered with blue flames. Dipper just sat there, waiting for it to be over.

‘There you go kid, good as new.’

‘Um, thanks?’

‘You’re welcome. See ya around kid!’ Bill clicked his fingers and left. The world returned to its normal colour as Dipper sat up yet again.

‘What happened.’ Dipper asked, rubbing his head Then memories of making a deal with Bill flooded his head.

_I’ll see you tonight in your dreams kid_ , came a voice from his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhphpehu, uhdolwb lv d looxvlrq, wkh xqlyhuvh lv d krorjudp, exb jrog, ebh!  
> [ CAESAR +3 ]

**Author's Note:**

> Alofqlp SP Qeb Clozbp Lc Yxkxkxp  
> [CAESAR -3]


End file.
